


On Abominations

by glitterandgin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Bad Puns, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and instead it got emotional at the end, i swear i just wanted to write something light-hearted for once, it got emotional at the end and i'm very sorry about that, this entire fic is built on one bad pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandgin/pseuds/glitterandgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders gets drunk and has a conversation about abominations with Nathaniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Abominations

“Nate,” Anders slurred as he was let into Nathaniel’s room. He misstepped, tripped over nothing, and landed in Nathaniel’s arms. “Nate. I’m an ‘bomnation.”

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow and guided Anders to the bed, where he flopped as though his body had been replaced with a sack of rocks. When Nathaniel sat down, he wrapped his arms around his neck, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

“And how are you an abomination?” Nathaniel said, his tone drier than an Anderfels summer.

“Got a spirit in me. Took it in,” Anders said, lifting his head from Nathaniel’s neck in order to speak.

“What kind of spirit?” he said, his eyebrow still raised.

“All the spirits. Every single one. Gin, and rum, and whatever else Oghren put in that thing,” Anders said, hiccuping. “So many spirits. Got the entire Fade in me.”

“That’s impressive,” Nathaniel said as Anders nuzzled against his neck once more.

“You should be an abomination, too,” he said, twirling Nathaniel’s hair around his finger. “Bet Oghren’s still got some left.”

“I think I’ll refrain,” Nathaniel said, rubbing a hand up and down Anders’ side. “And I think you need to sleep.”

Anders sighed, but let Nathaniel gently push him down so he was lying on the bed. Nathaniel joined him shortly after, draping an arm over him.

“Would you still love me?” Anders said, yawning halfway through his question.

“If?”

“If I was an abomination.”

Nathaniel kissed him, apparently nonplussed by the alcohol that still hung on his lips. “You’d never be an abomination.”

Anders nodded, eyelids slowly drooping shut as he fell asleep.

Nathaniel kissed him once more and whispered, “And yes, I would.”

 

 


End file.
